Romeo and Juliet:Present in the Past
by RosalieTwilightHale
Summary: JOSHLEY! Colleen Ashley goes accidently in the past and turns into Juliet.
1. Trailer

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart**

**Colleen Farewell is the school's most popular girl and Joe Stewart's worst enemy.**

**She had everything she ever wanted,except of her own Prince Charming.**

**But her life will change completely when she accidently goes back in the past,and she is found by a royal family that gives her the name "Juliet".**

**Will she find her own "Romeo"?**

**Will her love be forbidden?**

**Will she ever return back to the present?**

**Find out in "Romeo and Juliet:Present in the Past"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

**Demi Lovato as Demi Gomez**

**Nick Jonas as Nick Farewell**

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Gomez**

**Bold:Colleen's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**First day of school after winter break**

**Here I am,entering the school as I always do on Monday morning.I find my friends,Miley and Demi and my stupid little brother , Nick.**

Colleen:Hi girls!

Demi:Hi Col,wazzup?

Nick:I don't get a hi,too?

Miley:Do you ever get?

Colleen:Hi,brother......

Nick:Thanks!

Miley:So,what are you doing today?

Demi:Cause we're gonna shop til we drop!

Colleen:I don't know.I was thinking of hanging out with boys!

Miley:I'm in!

Demi:But I just saw a cute dress that I wanted to buy...

Colleen:Ok,we're going shopping!

Demi:Thanks a lot!

_**Entering the schoolyard , as I always do in the morning.**_

_**There's my sister Miley , with Demi and that slut , I never remember her name. Was it Colleen?BTW , who cares?**_

_**I'm walking towards my sister , and stop near Nick.**_

Joe:Hi Miley,Demi,Nick and slut!

Colleen:I'm sorry?Who do you call slut?Yourself?

Joe:Did someone talk?No,I think it was the wind.

Colleen:Stop ignoring me,jerk!

Joe:I'm not talking with mice.

Colleen:*ready to hit him*

Miley:Colleen,stop!You should stop too,Joe!

Demi:I gotta go,my brother arrived.

Joe:Bye Demi!

Demi:Bye Joe!*winks to him*

Colleen:Why did she wink?

Miley:*whispers*She likes him.

Colleen:*whispers*What does she like at such a gorilla?

Miley:*whispers*Stop,Colleen,a few years ago you liked him too.

Colleen:*whispers*He was younger. And more beautiful.

Joe:Stop whispering!

Miley:Sorry. Whatever,we weren't talking about you.

Colleen:Who would talk about you?

**Bell rings.**

Nick:Miley , let's go to class

Miley:Bye Colleen,bye Joe!

Colleen:Bye Miles!

Joe:Bye sis!

Colleen:So let's go.

Joe:I'm not going with you.

Colleen:No,but you're in the class with me.

Joe:Whatever.

**In the class**

Teacher:Until the 1st April everyone must read "Romeo and Juliet" by Wiliam Shakespeare.

(Joe and Ashley are in the same desk)

Colleen:Oh no!This will take my spare time!

Joe:Only if you read it.

Colleen:We have to.

Joe:I'll read a summary on the internet.

Colleen:Have you ever read a book?

Joe:Yeah,a few years ago. But since then I read only summaries

Colleen:*rolls her eyes*

**Bell rings(the school is over)**

Colleen:Nick,let's go home.

Nick:Sorry,Col. Miles invited me at her house.

Colleen:Ok,I'll go alone.

**Nice,I'm alone on the streets,on my way 's so 's freaking me out.**

**Now I'd rather go with "gorilla" home then alone.**

**No,I'm just joking.**

**I look on the streets,but I don't recognize them.I think I'm lost.**

**Perfect. I'm alone and I'm lost.**

Joe:Colleen,what are you doing here?

Colleen:Wow,you remembered my name.

Joe:Whatever. What are you doing here?

Colleen:I'm lost. What are you doing here.

Joe:It doesn't matter.I'll take you home.

Colleen:No,I'm fine,I just......*trips and falls into a glowing hole*

Joe:Colleen!!COLLEEN!

__________________________________________________________

**Should I continue this?**

**Sorry if it's boring,next one will be better.**

**xoxo RosalieTwilightHale**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**???? as Romeo**

**Bold:Colleen's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

____________________________________________________________

Continue from last

Joe:COLLEEN!!!!What am I going to do?*trips and falls into the glowing hole too*

**With Colleen**

**I think I broke my leg when I where did I fell?In front of a castle.**

**This looks pretty old,like the 19th century.**

**Oh I in the past?It looks like I'm reading Romeo and Juliet and I entered the a woman with an ancient dress comes to me.I'm scared.**

????:Hello you lost?

**Yes,but I'm not going to answer.**

????:You're scared,my my hand,I'll take you inside.

**I took her was right,I was scared,more than scared.**

**But she didn't look like she's going to hurt me.**

????:I'm the queen,so don't be afraid.

**The queen?In the 21th century?**

**I finally had the courage to talk.**

Colleen:The queen?Which century are we in?

The Queen:The 19th,but why do you ask?

Colleen:No reason.

**19****th**** CENTURY??!!I was just joking!!**

The Queen:This one will be your it!And there are some dresses in the the one you like most.*leaves the room*

**I wanna die.I'm stuck in the past.I wish I would let Joe take me home,so I couldn't trip anymore.**

**Ok,now I'm stuck I better choose a dress fast.**

The Queen:*enters the room again*By the way,since you don't have a name,you'll be named Juliet.

Colleen:But....

The Queen:Go and dress you are finished come into the dinning room.

Colleen:Ok.....

(from now on,Colleen will become Juliet)

**Perfect!**

**Okay,I'm dressed,but where's the dinning room?**

**I got lost someone will find me.**

**Oh,there it is.**

The King:Since you don't want to....Oh,good evening,Juliet,my dear.

Juliet:Good Evening.

The Queen:Come and sit here,my darling.

The King's friend:Who is this beatiful lady,may I ask?

The King:It's a lost girl that from now on will become my daughter!

**DAUGHTER OF A KING??!!**

The Queen:My dear,this is Romeo,your father's friend's son.

Romeo:Nice to meet you.

Juliet:Nice to meet you too.

**Wow,he's so beautiful......**

**Wait , am I falling in love with ROMEO???**

The King:Since the dinner is over,let's go and have a ball!

**Now I start to believe I'm in the 19th century.**

Romeo:May I have this dance?

Juliet:Uhm.....Sure.

**Now I seem stupid.**

**So we started dancing.**

**He is so cute...**

**OMG,he dances so I'm so clumsy!**

**I think this time it was the 27th when I stepped on his foot.**

Juliet:I'm sorry,I can't dance.

Romeo:Neither can I.

Juliet:I don't think so.

Romeo:*smiles*Just follow me.

**Where is he taking me?**

**Into another room.**

Juliet:Where are we going?

Romeo:Don't do what you feel right now.

**Right now I wanted to it wasn't the only thing I wanted to do.**

Juliet:Anything?

Romeo:Anything.

Juliet:*kisses him passionately*

__________________________________________________________________

Have you got the hint who's Romeo?


	4. Chapter 3

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**???? as Romeo**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

____________________________________________________________

Continue from last

Romeo:*deepens it*

Juliet:*deepens it more*

Romeo:*pulls back smiling*So that's what you feel?

Juliet:*nods*

Romeo:Now it's my turn to show my feelings.*kisses her*

Juliet:*kisses back*

The Queen:*enters the room*Is someone......Oh.

Juliet:*pulls away*Queen?

The Queen:You should go out of here before your father finds out.

The King:*enters the room*So here you were....hiding.

Romeo:We're sorry, were just looking for something.

The King:May I ask what?

The Queen:For a lost earing.I lost it yesterday and I asked her to find it.

Romeo:And I was helping.

The King:But now Romeo is going home.

Romeo:Goodnight,beautiful lady!*leaving*

Juliet:Goodnight...

**He is so beautiful,and that kiss was amazing.I wish it would never stop.**

**OMG,Juliet is falling in love with Romeo.**

**At night I dreamt of him.I dreamt he was marrying another girl...**

**The next day**

The Queen:Wake up,dear Juliet.

Juliet:*half asleep*What time is it?

The Queen:11 o'clock.

Juliet:*awake*WHAT?

The Queen:Don't worry,it's not should get dressed.*leaves*

Juliet:Ok,what should I wear today?

**Someone knocks at the window.**

Juliet:*opens the window*Romeo?

Romeo:I couldn't stay so much away from you.*smiles*

Juliet:You don't have to.*smiles*

Romeo:*enters the room*You are so beautiful in the morning.

Juliet:*kisses him*

Romeo:*deepens it*

Juliet:*pulls away*We should dad find out,we are dead.

Romeo:You're I can't resist you.*tries to kiss her*

Juliet:*pulls him*No,it's should go.

Romeo:You're throwing me out?

Juliet:Kinda.

Romeo:Why?

Juliet:Because I don't want to fall in love with you.

Romeo:Why not?

Juliet:Because I'm not a rule breaker.

Romeo:That's not a reason of not loving.

Juliet:And because you have to get married.

Romeo:How do you know that?

Juliet:I kinda dreamt about 's the girl?

Romeo:The princess of Spain.

Juliet:Is she beautiful?

Romeo:Not as beautiful as you.

Juliet:*blushing*

Romeo:You're blushing!

Juliet:No I'm just getting hot in here.

The Queen:*screaming from downstairs*Juliet come downstairs!

Juliet:Now you really gotta go.

!*kisses her*

Juliet:*pulls away*Please stop it.

Romeo:*smiles and leaves*

Juliet:You're so stubborn*giggles*

**Downstairs**

The King:Why did it take so long?

Juliet:Sorry,I couldn't find something.

The Queen:Today you can go in the garden near the castle.

Juliet:Alone?

The Queen:If you want to.

Juliet:Thanks.

**I went into my room and lied on my bed.**

**I can't stop thinking of we can't be toghether.**

**Even if I haven't read "Romeo and Juliet",I know something bad happens at the end.**

**I don't know what,but it's bad.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**???? as Romeo**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Bold and Underlined:writing in the diary**_

____________________________________________________________

Continue from last

**In the afternoon**

Juliet:*shouting*Mum,Dad,I'm leaving.

The Queen:Goodbye,my dear.

**In the garden**

**It's amazing here.**

**And the sun is shining so beautiful.**

**I think I'm going to write in my diary.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm getting more and more confused.**_

_**I don't know if falling for Romeo is okay or wrong.**_

_**It's okay because I can spend my time with him.**_

_**But it's wrong because of the bad thing that is going to happen.**_

_**He's so beautiful,like a new-born flower.**_

_**His eyes are so magical,and that's why I can't stop staring at him.**_

_**He's so perfect...**_

_**xoxo "Juliet"**_

Romeo:*behind her*That is a beautiful description of myself.

Juliet:*closes her diary fast*Stop reading.

Romeo:What is the bad thing?

Juliet:Nothing,it doesn't matter. What matters is that you should go.

Romeo:Stop avoiding me. I'm not an enemy.

Juliet:Yes,you are. My heart hates you.

Romeo:*laughing*No,I think it misses me.

Juliet:It's not working.

Romeo:What?

Juliet:I now you want me but it's too dangerous. My dad hates you.

Romeo:He doesn't need to know.

Juliet:I wish I never met you.

Romeo:*laughing*You're tempted.

Juliet:Maybe.*smiles*

Romeo:*kisses her*

Juliet:*kisses back*

Romeo:*pulls away*You kissed back.

Juliet:*smiles*Yeah so?

Romeo:No problem.

Juliet:*kisses him again*.

Romeo:*pulls away*I want to show you something.

Juliet:What?*curious*

Romeo:It's a surprise.

**Takes her in the woods**.

Romeo:What do you think?

Juliet:*sees the birds dancing in the air*Oh,this is amazing!

Romeo:I know. They do it every month on this day.

Juliet:It gives me an idea.

Romeo:What idea?

Juliet:Take my hand,pull me close and take one step.

Romeo:Oh,I get it*smiles*

**We started dancing. For a moment,I thought that I was one of those birds.**

**Our dance was like a rumba,but more beautiful.**

**I felt like a princess with her Prince Charming.**

**Wait,I really was one.**

**I couldn't help myself anymore,I fell in love with Romeo.**

**I couldn't resist anymore,so I stopped dancing and kissed him passionately.**

**Suddenly the birds started flying around us and made a circle.**

**When we stopped,the birds flew away in an elegant away.**

Romeo:Does this mean we're together?

Juliet:What a stupid question.

Romeo:*lauging*You're so charming.

Juliet:You're more charming.

Romeo:I can't believe I met you.

Juliet:Neither can I.

Romeo:*kisses her*

Juliet:*pulls away*I should get home. It's getting late.

Romeo:You're right. Then I'll see you tomorrow

Juliet:*kisses him on the cheek*Goodbye,Prince Charming.

Romeo:*giggles*Bye!*leaves*

**At the castle**

Juliet:Mom,Dad,sorry I'm late.

The Queen:No problem,my dear.*whispers*Where have you been?

Juliet:*whispers*I'll tell you later.

The King:Oh,yes,it's have you been?

Juliet:In the garden,watching the birds.

The King:No,you haven't were you doing in the woods?*angry*

Juliet:As I already said,I was watching the birds.

The King:With who?

Juliet:With no one.*worried*

The King:*angry*Romeo is no one?

Juliet:Dad,I'm sorry,I...

The King:You can never leave the castle again without me or your mother!

Juliet:*crying*Why are you doing this?

The Queen:Because you'll get married next month,honey.

Juliet:*still crying*What?I can't!

The King:Go into your room NOW!

_________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 5

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**???? as Romeo**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Bold and Underlined:writing in the diary/letter**_

____________________________________________________________

Continue from last

**After 2 days**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I just wanna die.**_

_**I wish I never tripped. I wish I could let Joe take me home.**_

_**Why is this happening to me?**_

_**I wonder how's Joe doing.**_

_**What? I'm thinking about Joe? I think I'm crazy.**_

_**No,the truth is I'm wondering how's Romeo doing?**_

_**Since my dad punished I haven't heard of him anymore.**_

_**I think he's stuck home too.**_

_**I hope I'll finally find a way to go in the present again,cause I can't live here without him.**_

_**xoxo Colleen(Now I hate Juliet)**_

The Queen:*enters her room*How are you doing my darling?

Juliet:*closes the diary*Horrible.

The Queen:Dear,I now you miss him.

Juliet:*sarcastic*Is it that obvious?

The Queen:I'm sorry,I wish so much I could help you.

Juliet:Then tell my dad to let me go out of the castle.

The Queen:I'm afraid that's not so easy. I already tried.

Juliet:Try again.

The Queen:Juliet,stop,don't ask me the impossible.

Juliet:I'm sorry. But I miss him so much. I really love him,mum.

The Queen:*hugs her*Don't worry it will be fine.

Juliet:I hope so.

The Queen:I'll wait you in the dinning room*kisses her forehead*

Juliet:Ok.

The Queen:*leaves*

**Where are you Romeo?Why did you leave me so alone?**

**A bird comes with a letter.**

**A letter?From who?**

_**Dear Juliet,**_

_**I sent you this letter because I really miss you.**_

_**I'm stuck home because my dad found so did yours.**_

_**But I want you to be near the window at 10 o'clock this evening.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Romeo**_

**He sent me a letter?And he said he loves me?**

**OMG this guy is amazing!**

**Wait,but why should I be near the window at 10 o'clock?**

**In the evening**

**Now I'm near the 's 10 o'??**

Juliet:*hears a knock in the window**opens it*What are you doing here?

Romeo:I couldn't resist anymore.I'm so sorry about what happened.

Juliet:It's not your 's ours.

Romeo:*climbs in the room*I love you.

Juliet:*smiles*I love you too.

Romeo:*kisses her*

Juliet:*deepens it*

Romeo:*deepens it more*

**Before I could know we started to make out.**

**I didn't wanna pull away he was too sweet.**

**But he did,and he did it too early.**

Romeo:I heard a noise.

Juliet:What noise?

Romeo:I don't know,but It was something.

Juliet:*locks the door*You should go.

Romeo:I didn't come over here to be thrown away.

Juliet:Please go!

Romeo:No!

The King:*hits the door*JULIET OPEN!!

Juliet:Romeo,go!

Romeo:No!

The King:*breaks the door*JULIET I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!

Romeo:*takes Juliet's hand and climbs off the window*

The King:COME BACK!!

Romeo:Juliet,RUN!

Juliet:I'm running!

Romeo:Not fast enough. RUN!

Juliet:What am I,an ultimate race car?

Romeo:What?*stops*

Juliet:Oh,sorry,you don't know what it means.

Romeo:I know what it means.

Juliet:How can you?I mean....*looks into his eyes*J-JOE?!

Romeo:*looks into her eyes*C-COLLEEN?!

Juliet:What are you doing here?

Romeo:You tripped,I tripped.

Juliet:*gets caught by the guards*You ruined everything!

Romeo:*gets caught by the guards too*I wished I could never met you,slut!

Juliet:*hurt*And I wish my dad will kill you!

Romeo:*hurt*

Juliet*starts crying*

____________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 6

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart/Romeo**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**Camilla Belle as Renee,the Princess of Spain**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe/Romeo's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Underlined and Bold:Flashback**_

Continue from last

**After 1 week**

**Why?Why did it happen?**

**I mean,I could live without him,why should I fall in love with him?**

**He's the biggest jerk in the world.**

**But he was so sweet when he acted like Romeo.**

**Since then I'm crying,and I just can't stop anymore.**

**I feel like he pulled a knife in my heart.**

**Since then I can't leave my room anymore,I have guards at my door and my window.**

**My dad doesn't talk with me anymore,only my mum,who is really kind...**

The Queen:*knocks at the door*

Juliet:Mum?

The Queen:Yes,it's me,my darling.

Juliet:Then enter.

The Queen:*enters the room*How are you feeling?

Juliet:Not very different since yesterday.

The Queen:I have to tell you some bad news.

Juliet:What?

The Queen:We are invited at a wedding.

Juliet:So?I can handle it.

The Queen:We are invited at _**his**_ wedding.

**No,no,NO!!!!**

**I can't go and watch how my true love gets married!**

**I still love him with all my heart...**

Juliet:WHAT????!!!

The Queen:I'm sorry,darling. Your dad really did a lot of work to get that invitation.

Juliet:He did it?

The Queen:*sad*Yes...

Juliet:*crying*Why?Why does he really want to hurt me?Doesn't he love me?

The Queen:Sorry,my sweet daughter. And it's tomorrow.

Juliet:TOMORROW?!

_**I'm sitting here,almost crying.**_

_**I still can't believe it.**_

_**I fell in love with Colleen?With the slutty slut?**_

_**No,it's impossible...But I still love her...**_

_**No,no,no...forget her,tomorrow you're getting married,Joe.**_

_**Renee,the Princess of Spain, is beautiful too,but she doesn't compare with "Juliet"**_

_**Everything is ready for the wedding...**_

Renee:Hello,my love!

Romeo:*day dreaming*

Renee:Are you alright?

Romeo:*snaps out of it*Huh?

Renee:I came here to talk about our wedding!

Romeo:Renee,I'm really not in the mood...

Renee:Just listen. My dress is ready and is amazing,all the decorations are ready,but the carriage...

_**What is she talking about?I really don't understand a thing.**_

Renee:..all the invitations are sent,and guess what?The Royal family is coming,too!

_**Yeah,Ok,shut up,...WHAT?THE ROYAL FAMILY?**_

Romeo:WHAT??

Renee:Yeah,with their daughter!

_**No,no,NO!!This can't get any worse!**_

_**How can I get married in front of Juliet?**_

_**I don't wanna hurt her that much,I still love her...**_

Romeo:Do they really have to come?

Renee:Why not?Is there a problem?

Romeo:No,not at all...

**After 1 day**

**Today is "Romeo"'s wedding,and I feel horrible.**

**I have temperature,but Dad says I really have to go.**

**I just wanna cry...and die.**

The Queen:Are you ready,sweetheart?

Juliet:*sad*Yeah...

The Queen:You don't know how much I want to save you from this...

Juliet:*almost crying*But you can't. My love is marrying and nothing can stop it...

The Queen:*hugs her*I'm so sorry...

Juliet:*starts crying*It's not your fault,it's mine...Because I fell in love with him...

The Queen:What can I do to help?

Juliet:*still crying*Just hug me...

_**I'm getting married today,soooo cool...**_

_**Everyone is already here,I wonder if she is here...**_

_**But I won't wait for her,I'll do a walk,to clear my mind...**_

Renee:I'm going to get dressed,I'll wait you there!

Romeo:Ok...

_**She went away and I went for my walk.**_

_**I stopped on the grass,near the place where we danced some weeks ago...**_

_**I miss it,I miss her...It's like I lost a part of me,the most important part of me:my heart...**_

_**I remember the dance like it was yesterday...**_

**Flashback:**

_**Juliet:*sees the birds dancing in the air*Oh,this is amazing!**_

_**Romeo:I know. They do it every month on this day.**_

_**Juliet:It gives me an idea.**_

_**Romeo:What idea?**_

_**Juliet:Take my hand,pull me close and take one step.**_

_**Romeo:Oh,I get it*smiles***_

**End of Flashback**

????:Romeo?

_**I heard that sweet voice and panicked.**_

_**I turned around:it was her.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart/Romeo**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**Camilla Belle as Renee,the Princess of Spain**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe/Romeo's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Underlined and Bold:Flashback**_

Continue from last

Romeo:Colleen?

Juliet:Actually,Juliet.

Romeo:What do you want?

Juliet:To talk to you.

Romeo:About?

Juliet:About your wedding.

Romeo:What do you want to know?

Juliet:What are you going to do.

Romeo:To marry.

Juliet:Are you going to say "yes"?

Romeo:Why not?

Juliet:Just asking.

Romeo:Of course I am. Renee is too sweet to tell her no.

"**Renee is too sweet to tell her no."Wasn't I the sweet one?**

**Oh,that's right. I was.**

Juliet:Oh...Then good luck.

Romeo:With what?

Juliet:With your marriage.

_**I won't have luck. Not when I marry someone I don't love.**_

_**And when my true love looks how I'm getting married.**_

Romeo:Why did you come?

Juliet:I was forced.

Romeo:Then you should go.

Juliet:I can't. My dad will get very angry and I'll die.

Romeo:I don't wanna do this to you.

Juliet:Why not?

Romeo:I don't wanna hurt you. I know that you won't resist looking at me getting married.

Juliet:I'll be fine,I'll resist. What makes you think I won't?

Romeo:The fact that if I was at your wedding I couldn't resist.

**What?Did he really say that?**

**No,no,snap out of it,Colleen!**

Juliet:*almost crying*Why do you wanna hurt me?

Romeo:I don't wanna hurt you. I'm not lying about the wedding thing.

Juliet:*crying*STOP IT!!!DON'T YOU SEE THAT I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE?

Romeo:*hugs her*Stop crying,Col,I'm sorry.*strokes her hair*

Juliet:*crying into his arms*

Romeo:*kisses her softly*I love you.

Juliet:*crying hard*NO!I HATE YOU!

Romeo:*kisses her again*Relax,don't shout.

Juliet:*stops crying*I love you too.

_**We started to make out. I took her in my room in the castle(everyone was too busy with the wedding to care about us).**_

_**We started to make out and I slowly took her dress off.**_

_**She didn't stop me,she just started to take my clothes off.**_

**I took his clothes off,hoping that it'll happen what I wanted too.**

**I was virgin,but I didn't care anymore.**

**I wanted this so badly,so I didn't stop him.**

**After 1 hour.**

Romeo:*wakes up*Oh My God,the wedding!Col,wake up!

Juliet:*wakes up*We should get dressed.

Romeo:*smiling*It was amazing.

Juliet:*laughs*

**After 20 min.**

_**I'm standing in front of Renee who is smiling all the time.**_

_**In the corner of my eye I see Juliet very scared.**_

_**I really don't know what to do.**_

_**When it was my time to answer the "question",I just panicked and said:**_

Romeo:Yes.

**I heard the painful word,the word I was sure he'll avoid.**

**Someone just twisted a knife in my heart.**

_**What did I just say?Renee was so happy and started to kiss me.**_

_**She kisses badly.**_

_**I saw Juliet so hurt,that I started to cry.**_

_**She ran away and I ran after her.**_

Juliet:*crying*Why?

Romeo:*crying*I didn't think. I'm sorry.

Juliet:STOP SAYING I'M SORRY!l*falls on the ground*

Romeo:*hugs her*Please believe me. I love you,and I can't help it.

Juliet:*pulls away*LEAVE ME ALONE STUPID JERK!*crying hard*

Romeo:*kisses her*

Juliet*pulls away and starts to hit him*You just used me today!

Romeo:I would never do that.

Juliet:GO AWAY!

Romeo:Tell me you never loved me and I'll leave.

Juliet:I never loved you.*lying*

Romeo:Bye my love...


	9. Chapter 8

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart/Romeo**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**Camilla Belle as Renee,the Princess of Spain**

**Zac Efron as Julian,the Prince of France**

**William Shakespeare as Him**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe/Romeo's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Underlined and Bold:Flashback**_

Continue from last

**I'm standing here,in the woods,watching how the birds dance.**

**I do it every month.**

**Finally,my dad lets me go out of the castle,because he knows he won't come back.**

**It passed one year since I last saw him,since our last kiss.**

**I still feel it on my lips.**

**And the cut he made in my heart that day hurts like he made it now.**

**He. Such a painful word.**

**I haven't stop crying since then. I'm not surprised.**

**Now I'm engaged with the prince of France.**

**Tomorrow I'm meeting him. I really don't need to see him...**

**After 1 hour,in the castle**

The Queen:Juliet,I want you to meet a good friend.

Juliet:Sure,mom.

The Queen:He is William Shakespeare.

William:Nice to meet you,miss.*kisses her hand*

Juliet:*smiles*

The Queen:I hope you don't mind if I told him about you and Romeo...

**She just told the word I hate the most.**

Juliet:No,not at all.

William:You know,I was really impressed how much you loved eachother.

Juliet:Really?

William:Can I have a word with you in private,miss?

Juliet:Uhm,sure.

The Queen:*leaves*

William:Actually I was more than impressed.

Juliet:What is so beautiful?He's now married and he totally forgot about me!

William:Relax. I even wrote a story about it. It's a bit different,but it matches.

**A story?Oh right,I just met William Shakespeare,the great author of Romeo and Juliet.**

William:I'll give it to you,hopefully one day you'll read it.

**I was supposed to read it for school. Wow,I miss school...**

Juliet:Alright.

William:*leaves*

The Queen:Are you Ok?

Juliet:I guess...

**After 1 day**

**Today I'm meeting my future husband. Yuck.**

**I started reading Romeo and Juliet last night.**

**It was pretty much like our story**

**I'm getting dressed,he is in the dining room,waiting for me.**

**I go there and see him. He's not very cute.**

Julian:Good evening,beautiful lady.

**He used to call me so. I can still remember his voice.**

_**Romeo:Goodnight,beautiful lady!*leaving***_

_**Juliet:Goodnight...**_

**No,Col,stop,it!**

The Queen:Are you Ok,my dear?

Juliet:Yeah...Oh,good evening.

Julian:*smiles*

**Stop smiling stupid!**

Julian:May I talk with you,Juliet?

Juliet:May I ask why?

Julian:Please?

Juliet:*rolls her eyes*Alright...*goes with Julian in another room*

Julian:I know about you and Romeo.

**Everyone is saying his name today...Urgh!**

Juliet:So?It's over.

Julian:I know you still love him.

Juliet:And I'm not happy with it.

Julian:And I know you don't want to marry me.

Juliet:Can I choose?

Julian:And I don't want to marry you.

Juliet:Why not?

Julian:Because I don't wanna make you suffer.

Juliet:And how are you going to do it?

Julian:I'll say no.

Juliet:*happy*Will you do this for me?

Julian:*smiles*With all my heart.

Juliet:*hugs him*Thank you.

Julian:*hugs back*You're welcome.

**In the wedding day(after 1 month)**

**For the first time in one year,I was happy.**

**I couldn't wait for him to say no.**

**This is the best day in this year.**

**I looked in the mirror:I looked fabulous.**

**I wish I looked so when I would marry him.**

**I was in front of him now,the priest was saying some things,whatever.**

**I turned to see the world who was at my wedding.**

**Suddenly I saw the worst thing I could see. HIM.**

**I almost started to cry when I saw his beautiful face.**

**He didn't change so much,he was as beautiful as usual.**

**But I saw something that really hurt me.**

**Renee couldn't stop cuddling a baby.**

**They had a child together.**

**That was the dream I had:To marry him and have a child.**

**I couldn't realize that Julian already said no,and everyone was staring at me.**

**I started crying and ran out of the church.**

**He ran after me,but I fell on the ground.**

**He hugged,and the first time after 1 year we looked into each other's eyes.**

**I haven't read Romeo and Juliet,so my story is not matching Shakespeare's story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart/Romeo**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**Camilla Belle as Renee,the Princess of Spain**

**Zac Efron as Julian,the Prince of France**

**William Shakespeare as Himself**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe/Romeo's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Underlined and Bold:Flashback**_

Continue from last

**I didn't pull away,actually my heart didn't let me pull away.**

**We just stared into each other's eyes.**

**But then he softly kissed me. (They were alone)**

Romeo:*whispering*I love you...

Juliet:*crying & whispering*I love you too...

_**After 1 year,I finally felt happy.**_

_**I kissed her,picked her up and took her in the woods.**_

_**I put her on the ground and kissed her.**_

_**I didn't wanna leave her again.**_

_**We started making out.**_

Juliet:*pulls away*Stop it...*breathless*

Romeo:Why?

Juliet:Because I don't want to make again the same mistake.

Romeo:What mistake?

Juliet:Trusting you'll love me forever.

Romeo:But I loved you,I love you,and I'll always love you.

Juliet:I hate that I love.

Romeo:*smiles*

Juliet:It's not funny,Joe,you have a child...

Romeo:But I love you...

Juliet:And your child too. Don't deny it.

Romeo:But I love you more...

Juliet:You have a family,Joe. Don't let your child alone.

Romeo:She will stay with her mother.

Juliet:Joe,stop it!Just go away...

Romeo:I've waited a whole year to see you again and you're avoiding me?

Juliet:Yes,I am. Go away.

Romeo:Why are you doing this to me?

Juliet:I'm sorry. Your child is more important than my feelings.

Romeo:I love you...*leaves*

Juliet:*tearing up*I love you too...

**I went home crying. My dad punished me again.**

**I started reading Romeo and Juliet again,but it started to become boring.**

**The second day,at night,I escaped out of the castle.**

**I went to his home.**

**I entered his room slowly,but I woke him up.**

Romeo:*half asleep*What are you doing here.

Juliet:I wanted to see you.

Romeo:Then why don't you want us to be together?

Juliet:I can't. Because of your child.

Romeo:If it didn't have the child,would you be my girlfriend.

Juliet:I guess so.

Romeo:*smiles*I love you with all my heart.*kisses her*

Juliet:*tries to pull away*No,stop it,Joe!

Romeo:*unbuttons her dress and kisses her neck *

Juliet:*let out a moan*Joe,stop it...

Romeo:*still undresses her*Why?

Juliet:*kisses him*

**I woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning,got dressed and kissed his cheek.**

**I let a note that said:**

_**Romeo,I went home.**_

_**I love you,but we can't continue with this.**_

_**I won't get back with you,so don't hope anymore.**_

_**Please forgive me,because I'm not doing this with no reason.**_

_**But I can still be your friend if you want.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Juliet**_

**I went home and ran to the toilet.**

**I started to throw up.**

**OMG,what does this mean?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart/Romeo**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**Camilla Belle as Renee,the Princess of Spain**

**William Shakespeare as Himself**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe/Romeo's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Underlined and Bold:Flashback**_

Continue from last

**At Romeo's home**

Romeo:*wakes up*Juliet...where are you?*doesn't see the note*I guess she went home.*gets dressed*

Renee:*enters his room and starts kissing him*Good morning,my love.

Romeo:*pulls away*I wanna breathe.

Renee:*smiles*I'm so sorry.

Romeo:*rolls his eyes*

Renee:Are you alright,sweetheart?

Romeo:Yes,I'm fine.*thinks about last night*I'm going to the bathroom.

Renee:Alright.*sees the note*What is this?*reads it*What?*shocked*

**I still don't know what to think.**

**Am I pregnant?**

**Well,here I can't find pregnancy tests so all I have to do is wait.**

**Should I tell him?I guess not since I'm not that sure...**

The Queen:Are you alright,sweetheart?

Juliet:Yeah,I'm fine...

The Queen:Where have you been last night?

Juliet:How do you know?

The Queen:I saw you leaving.

Juliet:I was at his house.

The Queen:Are you crazy?At his home,with his wife?

Juliet:Yeah...

The Queen:What did you do?

Juliet:Uhm...Something...

The Queen:If that something means what I think it means,then you're in real trouble.

Juliet:Like what?

The Queen:You could be pregnant.

Juliet:Do you think so?Because I threw up in the morning.

The Queen:What did you do?*shocked*

Juliet:I threw up?

The Queen:Oh no,if your dad finds out you're dead.

Juliet:I know...

**With Renee**

Renee:How could you do this my love?But I know how to get my revenge.*smirks*

Romeo:*gets out of the bathroom*I'm ready.

Renee:Are you busy tonight?

Romeo:Why?

Renee:Because I have some ideas.*smirks*

Romeo:I'm sorry I can't.

Renee:Why?

Romeo:I need to do something.

Renee:But...

Romeo:Stop it,Ok?I'm busy.

Renee:I'm sorry...

Romeo:*rolls his eyes**leaves the room*

Renee:And I'm sorry for everything I'll do from now.*evil laugh*

Juliet:*hears a knock on the window*Romeo?

Romeo:Yeah,it's me. Let me in.

Juliet:*lets him in*Are you crazy?They'll catch us.

Romeo:*kisses her softly*I don't care.

Juliet:*pulls away*I already told you I can't be your girlfriend,so don't insist anymore.

Romeo:Why are you so rude with me?

Juliet:What a stupid question.

Romeo:Why is it stupid?

Juliet:I don't want you to die because of me.

Romeo:I won't.

Juliet:Yes you will if my dad finds you.

Romeo:*rolls his eyes*

Juliet:Do you really think everything is so easy?

Romeo:Do you know what? I'm too angry now so I'll come tomorrow.

Juliet:No. Leave and don't come back.

Romeo:You wish.*leaves*

Juliet:What a stupid kid.*rolls her eyes*

**The next day with Renee and Romeo**

Renee:Good morning my love.

Romeo:Good morning.

Renee:Are you alright?

Romeo:Not really.

Renee:Oh...

Romeo:Oh what?

Renee:Because I have some bad news.

Romeo:What do you mean with bad news?

Renee:I'm not really sure if you want to find out.

Romeo:Talk.

Renee:Alright...The Queen sent us a letter this morning.

Romeo:And?

Renee:It was written that....Uhm...

Romeo:Are you going to tell me today?

Renee:Juliet died.

Romeo:WHAT????

**Sorry if it's boring.**

**And sorry for the break I took,I wasn't home so I couldn't write.**

**And I think the story it's coming to an end.**

**There will be 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**But if you want I'll do a sequel.**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**xoxoRosalieTwilightHale**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart/Romeo**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**Camilla Belle as Renee,the Princess of Spain**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe/Romeo's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Underlined and Bold:Flashback**_

Continue from last

**With Romeo,in his room**

_**How can this be possible?**_

_**I mean,how did she die?**_

_**I can't live without her...**_

_**Wait,I mustn't live without her.**_

**With Juliet**

**Now I'm more than sure that I'm pregnant.**

**But how am I going to tell Joe this?**

**I'm sick,I have temperature.**

**And I'm lying in bed...Booooring.**

**I just finished reading Romeo and Juliet.**

**They both die at the end.**

**I hope me and Joe won't die too.**

The Queen:*shouting*Juliet,come downstairs!

Juliet:I'm coming!*goes downstairs*

The Queen:Did you tell anyone you died?

Juliet:What?Of course not!

The Queen:Because Romeo's dad called to ask us why did you die!

Juliet:Who could tell him this?

The Queen:It was Renee,that what he said.

Juliet:And Joe...Uhm Romeo knows this.

The Queen:Yes,and he ran away.

Juliet:Where?

The Queen:I have no idea.

**Oh no.**

**If Joe knows I'm dead then...**

**Then he will want to die too.**

**No,no,NOOO!**

**I really gotta find him!**

Juliet:Gotta go.

The Queen:What?

Juliet:I'm going to seek him.

The Queen:Where?

Juliet:I have no idea!But I must find him!Don't you understand that,if he knows I'm dead then he will kill himself!And I can't live without him!*leaves*

The Queen:Good luck my dear.

**Outside the castle**

**And where the hell should I go now?**

**If I don't arrive at time,I'll find him dead.**

**My heart tells me to the forest,in the place we danced that day.**

**But if I don't find him?**

**What am I going to do without him?**

**And the baby?**

**I didn't tell him about this.**

**If he dies,he'll never now he has a child with me.**

**No,please help God,don't let him die!**

**In the forest**

Romeo:*holding a bottle with poison*I love you,Colleen,and I'm coming after you.*ready to drink*

Juliet:NOOO!STOP IT!

Romeo:*drops the bottle*Juliet?

Juliet:*runs to him and hugs him*Please don't die!

Romeo:No,you're dead,you're a ghost.

Juliet:*pulls away*What?

Romeo:Renee told me that you died.

Juliet:She lied. I'm alive. And you were almost dead. Thanks God I was here at the right time.

Romeo:*hugs her*I love you.

Juliet:*hugs back*I love you too.

Romeo:I'm sorry.

Juliet:You shouldn't try to kill yourself,even if I was dead.

Romeo:It doesn't matter anymore,you're here now. But you said you didn't want to be my girlfriend. Why did you come after me?

Juliet:Because I love you more than anything. And there is another reason.

Romeo:*pulls away*What reason?

Juliet:Your child wouldn't have have a father.

Romeo:I don't think Renee's child is the reason.

Juliet:I'm not talking about that child.

Romeo:I only have one child. What are you talking about?

Juliet:Joe,I'm....

Romeo:You're what?

Juliet:Pregnant.

Romeo:*shocked*Are you sure?

Juliet:I threw up,and I'm getting heavier.

Romeo:*doesn't know what to say*

Juliet:Are you Ok?Because you don't seem too happy.

Romeo:*smiles*I'm not happy,I'm very happy!This is the best thing I could hear!

Juliet:*smiles*Are you sure?

Romeo:Since me and Renee had that child I couldn't stop wishing a baby with you!

Juliet:You realize that you are 17 and have 2 children?

Romeo:I don't care.

Juliet:And you realize that you can't divorce?

Romeo:I will. I promise.

Juliet:*smiles*I love you.*kisses him deeply*

Romeo:*deepens it*

Juliet:*pulls away**smiles*

Romeo:*smiles back*

**Hey,I'm thinking of a new story.**

**I'll post the trailer,and you tell me if you want it.**

**It will be Joshley and Niley.**

**If I get at least 5 good reviews on the new trailer I'll do it.**

**xoxo RosalieTwilightHale**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart/Romeo**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**Camilla Belle as Renee,the Princess of Spain**

**Brendan Fraser as Romeo's father**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe/Romeo's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Underlined and Bold:writing in the letter**_

Continue from last

**At Romeo's home**

Romeo:*arrives home*Renee?

Renee:*shouting from upstairs*I'm coming,my love!

Romeo:Come faster.

Renee:*arrives downstairs*Yes,my love.

Romeo:Have you got brain?

Renee:Huh?

Romeo:Why did you tell me that Juliet died?

Renee:Because that was written in the letter.

Romeo:What letter?The Queen didn't send any letter!

Renee:*gives him a fake letter*Look,I'm not lying.

Romeo:Yes,you are. This is fake,it's obvious.

Renee:Why are cheating me with her?

Romeo:Because she's the one I love. Not you.

Renee:*tearing up*I only did this because I love you. I was jealous.

Romeo:Come on,I'm not stupid to believe you again.

Renee:I am your wife not her!*runs away crying*

Romeo:*rolls his eyes*

**At the royal castle**

Juliet:Mom,I'm home!

The Queen:*runs towards her and hugs her*Oh,my darling,are you Ok?

Juliet:I'm more than Ok. I saved him.

The Queen:*smiles*Thanks God.

Juliet:I told him I'm pregnant.

The Queen:*stops smiling*And what did he say.

Juliet:He wasn't happy.

The Queen:What?

Juliet:He was more than happy!

The Queen:*smiles*I'm so happy for you!

Juliet:I'm so sorry I can't marry him.

The King:*enters the hall*Juliet,may I talk to you?

Juliet:*scared*Uhm...Sure.

The King:Come with me.

**They go to another room**

The King:*sits down*Please have a seat.

Juliet:*sits down*What do you want to talk with me?

The King:I want to apologize.

Juliet:Huh?

The King:I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I didn't let you be with Romeo. I see in your eyes how much you love him. I can't forbade this love. Can you forgive me?

Juliet:That means...

The King:That you can even marry him if you want.

Juliet:Really?Then I totally forgive you.*hugs him*

The King:*hugs back*I love you my darling.

Juliet:*smiles*I love you too.

**The next day,at Romeo's home**

Romeo:Has anyone seen Renee?

Romeo's Dad:No,but I found this.*gives him a letter*

_**Dear Romeo,**_

_**I found out that I'm not important in that house.**_

_**So I decided to leave.**_

_**I let our child to you,raise it alone or with Juliet.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Renee**_

_**P. aren't anymore married with me.**_

Romeo:*doesn't know what to say*

Romeo's Dad:So now you can marry someone else. Have an idea?

Romeo:Can I marry Juliet?

Romeo's Dad:Oh...

Romeo:I know you're not very happy with it,but I love her dad. She is my life.

Romeo's Dad:Alright,do what you want.

Romeo:Are serious?

Romeo's Dad:*nods*

Romeo:YES!!

**The next day,in the forest**

Juliet:Hello.*kisses him softly*

Romeo:*smiles*Hi.

Juliet:You sent me a letter. You wanted me to come her. Why?

Romeo:I wanted to ask you something.

Juliet:Like what?

Romeo:Promise you'll answer it sincerely and you won't lie.

Juliet:Why would I lie to you?

Romeo:Okay,then...

Juliet:Say it.

Romeo:*pulls a ring from his pocket*Juliet,do you wanna marry me?

**Hi!**

**I posted the trailer to my new story.**

**Please review to it!**

**xoxo RosalieTwilightHale**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart/Romeo**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**Camilla Belle as Renee,the Princess of Spain**

**Brendan Fraser as Romeo's father**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe/Romeo's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Underlined and Bold:writing in the letter**_

Continue from last

Juliet:*shocked*

Romeo:If you don't,I won't mind.

Juliet:*tears up*YES,I would love too!*hugs him*

Romeo:*puts the ring on her finger*

Juliet:I love you more than anything...*kisses him*

Romeo:*deepens it*

Juliet:*pulls away smiling*

Romeo:*smiles*How's our child?

Juliet:Better than ever. Because now he has a father.

Romeo:We should tell our parents.

Juliet:So?

Romeo:How is your dad going to react?

Juliet:Not unusual.

Romeo:What do you mean?

Juliet:He gave me the permission to be with you.*smiles*

Romeo:*suprised*Wow,that's a huge step!

Juliet:*laughs*

Romeo:*kisses her*

**In the afternoon,at the royal castle**

The Queen:Are you sure he asked you to be his wife?

Juliet:Yes,I am. This is the 12th time you asked me.

The Queen:Sorry,but I'm so excited!When is the wedding going to be?

Juliet:I have no idea.

The Queen:You should ask him.

Juliet:Ok,I'll send him a letter.

_**Dear Joe,**_

_**Just asking:When is the wedding going to be?**_

_**Please answer fast!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Colleen.**_

**They receive another letter**

_**Dear Colleen,**_

_**As fast as possible.**_

_**Is tomorrow Ok?**_

_**Answer fast!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Joe**_

_**Dear Joe,**_

_**Isn't tomorrow to early?**_

_**I can make it tomorrow,but...I don't know.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Colleen**_

_**Dear Colleen,**_

_**Please!!!I want it to be tomorrow.**_

_**And I want it to be in the forest.**_

_**Please tell me when if you don't like tomorrow.**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**Joe**_

_**Dear Joe,**_

_**Ok,It will be tomorrow!**_

_**See you there!**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**Colleen**_

**The wedding day**

Juliet:*looks it the mirror*Isn't this dress too big?I look a little fat in it.

The Queen:*rolls her eyes*Is the 27th dress you don't like. I think this one is perfect.

Juliet:Ok,ok...I'll keep this one.

The Queen:Finally!

**After 1 hour**

The Queen:You look amazing!

Juliet:I guess so...

The Queen:*rolls her eyes*

Juliet:I want to go on a walk.

The Queen:Alright,but turn back fast.

Juliet:Ok.

**After a few minutes**

Juliet:*sees Joe sitting on the grass*Joe?

Romeo:*turns around*

Juliet:Don't look!It brings bad luck.

Romeo:*walks towards her laughing*You look......I don't have words to describe you.

Juliet:Neither I.*smiles*

Romeo:See you at the wedding.*smiles**leaves*

**After 1 hour**

The Priest:You may now kiss the bride.

Romeo:*kisses her*

Juliet:*kisses back*

Romeo:*pulls away smiling*

The Queen:I have a gift for you.

Juliet:Really?

The Queen:Yes. Hope you'll like it.*gives them a chest*

Romeo:*takes it*

Juliet:*opens it**sees a glowing hole*

The Queen:I realized you weren't from our times,that you are from the present. So if you want to go home you can do it.

Romeo&Juliet:*they look at eachother*

**Please review!!Thanks!**

**xoxo RosalieTwilightHale**


	15. Chapter 14 The End

**Ashley Tisdale as Colleen Farewell/Juliet**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart/Romeo**

**Angelina Jolie as The Queen**

**Brad Pitt as The King**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

**Demi Lovato as Demi Gomez**

**Nick Jonas as Nick Farewell**

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Gomez**

**Bold:Colleen/Juliet's POV**

_**Italic and Bold:Joe/Romeo's POV**_

**Bold and Underlined:No one's POV**

_**Italic,Underlined and Bold:writing in the letter**_

Continue from last

Romeo&Juliet:*still looking at each other*

The Queen:So?What do you choose?

Romeo&Juliet:*they close the chest*

Romeo:We love being here more than anything. In the present me and Col..Juliet hated each other. Here I realized how much I love her. Why would I go back to that times?

Juliet:*smiling*You're so right.

Romeo:*smiles back*I know. Thanks for the thought anyway.

The Queen:Now it's time for us to party!

**The next day**

Romeo:*wakes up*Col,where are you?

Juliet:*shouting from the bathroom*I'm here!

Romeo:Ok.

Juliet:*goes out of the bathroom*Good morning,darling.

Romeo:*laughing*Good morning.

Juliet:I have been thinking.

Romeo:What?

Juliet:Maybe we should go back.

Romeo:Why?

Juliet:Because I miss my friends,and my family.

Romeo:I don't know...

Juliet:Just to visit them. To tell them we are fine. They are probably worried.

Romeo:You're right. We should. But when?

Juliet:I was thinking of today.

Romeo:What?Isn't it too early?

Juliet:I don't think so.

Romeo:Maybe tomorrow,but not today.

Juliet:Please!Let it be today!

Romeo:Ok,ok. But let me dress up.

Juliet:Alright.

**1 hour later**

Romeo:*opening the chest*Are you ready?

Juliet:I guess

Romeo:Alright. Let's do it!*they both jump in the glowing hole*

**Near the school**

Joe&Colleen:*they both fall out of the glowing hole*

Joe:OUCH!Get off of my hand!

you Ok?

Joe:I guess so.

Miley&Nick:*see them**shocked*

Miley:Joe?

Nick:Colleen?

Joe:That's right,sis.

Colleen:Hi bro.

Miley:*still shocked*Guys I missed sooo much!*hugs them*

Nick:I can't believe you're still alive.

Miley:Where have you been?

Joe:In the past.

Miley:Sure,and I'm an octopus.

Colleen:We're not lying,Miles.

Demi&Kevin:Joe?Colleen?

Colleen:Demi! Kev!

Demi:OMG,I can't believe you are here.

Kevin:We thought you are dead!

**They start telling them the story**

Kevin:That's what you did 1 year and a half?

Nick:Wow. It seems like a fairytale.

Miley:So now you're married.

Demi:And you are pregnant.

Colleen:Yes. Isn't it wonderful?

Joe:So,guys,what have you done?

Miley:Not much. But me and Nick are together.

Colleen:Really?Aw,that's so cute!

Joe:But we are here just to visit you. We are going back.

Demi:Can we go with you?

Kevin:Yeah,that would be amazing!

Colleen:Of course you can!

**They all go back in the past and live happily ever after.**

**The end!**

_**I'd like to thank Taylor Swift and her song "Love Story" for giving me the inspiration.**_

_**Thanks to my BFF who encouraged me to do the story.**_

_**Thanks to zyra333,who was the first person who reviewed my story and made me smile.**_

_**Also thanks to ZacAndLeoLover and EmedyyTuneyySuper.**_

_**And thanks to LulleGirl,the person who made me like writing series.**_

_**Thanks for everyone who is reading my story!**_


End file.
